creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Archives ---- Vexatious matters Empy, could you extend my deadline for the song competition to sometime after the 5th July? I have an exam on the 4th ;;;;;A;;;;; Otherwise I'd be happy to discuss it. Rinskuro13 15:20, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Empy, I made a post called "No One Will Remember Your Name" and I was wondering if your could tell me why you removed it? Thanks Rhyvee (talk) 22:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I love your stories. Thanks for writing them! Deletion Appeal Haha. I see that not much has changed around here. :) Mystreve (talk) 04:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC) HIA!!!! I'm not really sure how his thing works but I got a notification from @Empyreallnvective or in other words you. I didn't know what to do so I just clicked (talk) so I clicked it and here I am. well MR UNICORN says HIA!!:) as well Reply to email Thanks for the help. I added the names in front of the speaker-changing lines. I haven't though added links to stories that are not his, I don't feel like that's neccessary. I also haven't linked to his off-wiki stories and I have correctly linked the rest. I think the interview is pretty much ready. Let me know when to post it. MrDupin (talk) 13:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Hullo Hi Empyre. I know you're slightly short of time, but I wanted to show you something very important. How do you like THIS [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Nav I'm adding the nav template to the ones in this series. "Tales: London Wiley & Putnam, 6, Waterloo Place." Here's a link. I wouldn't add the navigation to sort them alphabetically. I added the only missing piece in the series earlier and there's protected stories in that series, I was about to send you a message asking you to add the nav template to those. « tentious» 22:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) whaddup Noticed some things on a protected pasta. The Masque of the Red Death has a broken sound clip at the bottom. The Fall of the House of Usher → Through which came flowing, flowing, flowing< « tentious» 01:49, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Do you know how to get rid of the 'Rinskuro13' at the end of my signature? Don't really know why or how it's there. Kinda ruins the fun. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 If you would so kindly tell me why Cranberry Juice was deleted sir. Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I sumbmitted a story to the workshop that is short and has no grammar spelling or unbelievable factors in it.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 03:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I just thought it seemed like something that would be a category. "Crimes" also seems like a viable category. Just a thought. --Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 19:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) It's Time It's been a couple of days, so I guess it's time to vandalize your talk page again *twirls villain mustache* I had a couple of questions for you. Firstly, I just wanted to be sure that I archived my talk page correctly. The second order of business is that I was wondering if you could do me a solid and give me some advice on making poetry after looking over this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:466005 If you're busy, then it's cool, but I'd really appreciate some critiquing :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :You fell for my trap, for I knew that you would leave a header were you to respond, haha. In all seriousness though, I thank you for the advice. I wasn't in doubt of or questioning Grizzly or anything (sorry if I came across that way), I just wanted more advice. I looked at a couple of Edgar Allan Poe's Poe'try, but I didn't really understand it, so I just reverted to making my lines rhyme; attempted AABB. I'm probably going to leave it on the WW for a while and scrap it, before giving poetry a serious study. I want to write a poem, because I haven't done it before and I want it to be up to standard and the best that I can get it (writer's growth and all that). I noticed that both Mr. Lovecraft and Poe wrote a lot of poems, so I figured that might be a way to go. Eh, if it gets blacklisted by the time I have one ready then I'll do a spin-off appeal. Again, thanks for the feedback, Empyre :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::You planned ahead like the master Ninja that you are XD ::I didn't think you were, but I didn't know if you saw my reply to her or not. I'd actually learned that she is a former admin from her talk page when I was leaving her a message about that, being an admin would suck in my opinion, you'll never see me try to run for it (props to you for keeping the wiki together). I'm just here to kick back and relax, while occasionally trying to make articles a bit better than when I found them. I'll be sure to check them out starting with The Cremation of Sam McGee. Thanks for the insightful response :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) So my story was taken off. then a message way saying you did it. I have tried many times to understand why it was taken but I have reading problems and the message is hard for me to understand. So if you could send a note explain things better, that would be nice . Thanks (Prodestiny (talk) 12:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Prodestiny Prodestiny (talk) 12:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC)) hello :) i was wondering and am sorry if you have mentioned the answer somwhere else but, for my story that was deleted, if i could change it to the suggestions given and put it up again please? I am an aspiring writer and wanted feedback on it, got some but only after you deleted it. I wish to take into consideration your advice and improve it to post it again. Thank you for your time Stella Von Trott (talk) 14:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique I was wondering if you could possibly review this new story past that I'm going to add to The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror (new part) I'm hoping to have this new part wrapped up by the end of next week. It just keeps growing like an amoeba. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:43, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for all the support I appreciate all the support! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) the unfinished page Honestly, I dont know what your talking about by an unfinished page, I made another story that will be into parts, but, can you explain the unfinished story thing, because, I dont get it Sorry I forgot to add (Trainfan110 (talk) 19:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC)) Is it ok if I make a creepypasta About a proxy named, Night the cannibal?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 00:49, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Is it better? I fixed it; so can I make it to she is her own story? Not slender man Based. That means she can`t be a proxy?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Help Me ? Can you please tell me the standards I haven`t met so I can fix it as soon as possible? Thank you for replying.--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I understand I`m actually looking over the story and see what I missed, but what`s the story issue?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) One more question,I think. How do I correctly space the dialogue?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re Not bad. About 95% sure I have an IT job I've been after for a bit, so shall see. How are things with you and your family? Mystreve (talk) 02:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :"Godfather" sounds a lot cooler too. And let's face it, you'd be kind of a creepy uncle. : ;) :Mystreve (talk) 02:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Any time, my friend. My Facebook message feature (and ear) are always open. ::Mystreve (talk) 02:32, May 31, 2015 (UTC)